Lo que oculta tu mirada
by brendaneko
Summary: Anzzy se fue a estudiar a Alemania para curar sus heridas, pero la razòn de sus heridas tambien esta ahi... otra historia de BenjiPrice GenzoWakabayashi..terminado! Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

-Lo que oculta tu mirada.-

Otro día más en la escuela Preparatoria...- pensaba una solitaria chica caminando por el patio entre los campos de la escuela.- y lo peor de todo en una escuela fuera de mi país y en otro continente...que podría ser peor...

- Hola 4 ojos!.- ¬¬u.- Aranza solo puso los ojos en blanco...era el idiota que toooooodos los condenados días la molestaba, desde que comenzaban las clases hasta que salían...por el simple hecho de ser la chica más estudiosa extranjera y para el colmo de los males menos atractiva de la escuela.

.- Hola chinita...ah lo olvidaba japonesa...jeje.- Aranza lo miró, el que fuera guapo no lo disculpaba en lo más mínimo el ser tan imbecil.- cuando te regresas a tu país, aquí en Alemania no necesitamos chicas como...- y se calló de repente, Aranza sabia la razón, algún maestro ya lo tenia en la mira, la única ventaja de ser buena alumna.- te veré después pequeña.- y se alejó a grandes carcajadas con sus amigotes mientras Aranza suspiraba llena de alivio.

.- Cuando será el día Anzy?...cuando?.- esta volteo y se encontró con su única amiga Lizzet, muy alta como una valkiria e igual de rubia, un contraste muy amplio en comparación de ella, bajita de cabello negro muyyyyyyyy largo recogido en un moño muy poco favorecedor con el cabello cayendo sobre el rostro enmarcando sus gdes lentes.- Hola Lizzy...de que día hablas?.- la otra soltó un grito de frustración haciendo temblar a toda la escuela.- Arrrrrrghhh! El día en que le darás su merecido a ese imbecil de Michael Steelton...el que sea el mejor jugador de fútbol de la escuela o guapo o...no le quita lo imbecil...- dio un largo suspiro dando final al tema.

.- Vamos a clase de gimnasia recuerdas...- Aranza suspiró y siguió a su amiga pensando que sin ella la vida seria mas dura en esa escuela que era la mejor de toda Alemania, solo por eso y por Lizzy valía la pena estar ahí..iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde caminaba y chocó contra alguien y cayó en el suelo junto con sus libros y anteojos rodando por los suelos.- Por favor discúlpame...- dijo una firme y preocupada voz.- te encuentras bien?.- Anzy buscaba sus lentes pero aun así pudo distinguir a la persona frente a ella...era nada menos que Benji Price...

Tal vez solo había sido un instante...tan solo unos segundos...pero el corazón de Aranza aun latía desbocado por tan solo ese leve encuentro...que demonios hacia Benji Price en la escuela...- se dejo caer en una banca después de terminar el examen, Lizzet estaba muy preocupada por ella pero aun no terminaba el examen y a señas le dijo que la esperara.  
.- Tres años tirados a la basura.- se dijo en japonés.- y lo primero que me pasa es que me lo encuentro y me comporto como una reverenda idiota.- Bueno, si tu lo dices amiga, pero eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.- Anzy alzo la mirada y Lizzy la miraba entre seria y divertida, mala suerte que Lizzy entendiera un poco de japonés.- Vamos... dime que sucede?, desde Gimnasia parecía como si hubieras visto al diablo.- Casi...- dijo Anzy tristemente,mientras recordaba ese fugaz momento...

Anzy corría lo más rápido que podía tras las veloces piernas de Lizzy...pensaba que por una amiga como ella valía la pena estudiar ahí, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien y ella y sus libros rodaron por el suelo.- Por favor discúlpame...- dijo una firme y preocupada voz.- te encuentras bien?.- Anzy buscaba sus lentes pero aun así pudo distinguir a la persona frente a ella...era nada menos Benji Price quien la miraba en un gesto extraño que no podía saber si era mortificación o diversión. Con toda la dignidad que le fue posible sacar se puso de pie mientras se acomodaba los lentes y recogía sus libros, él murmuraba palabras de disculpa mientras recogía también algunos libros.- Al parecer son todos.- dijo en un alemán con acento japonés que hizo que el corazón de ella diera un vuelco.- Como puedes correr con tantos libros!.- Anzy frunció el entrecejo a lo que el rápidamente agrego.- y yo fui un idota al no ver por donde caminaba.- Gracias.- dijo esta en un susurro, se acercó a su casillero y en un movimiento rápido guardo los libros y se alejó de inmediato de ahí mientras escuchaba a Benji quien casi le gritaba.- Oye no me dijiste tu nombre!.- Pedante, el tampoco se presentó.- decía Anzzy molesta.- aunque tantos años de conocerlo y dudo que el siquiera recordara mi nombre.-

.- Así que ese es el chico que te rompió el corazón hace más de 3 años... he escuchado de él, esta en el Hamburgo desde los 13 años y creo que ya va a ser titular.- decia la rubia sentada junto a ella en una de las bancas del patio.- Por mi puede ser estrella de Rock, pero que diablos hace aquí en esta escuela?.- Anzzy casi estrangulaba una servilleta en sus manos.-Estamos cerca de Hamburgo, es el mejor colegio, de seguro ha de estar llevando clases abiertas, aun los jugadores deben tener una educación.- decia Lizzy mientras miraba expectante a su amiga.- Y para mi desgracia debe estar en esta...el muy... ni siquiera me reconoció.- Pues con ese peinado a lo mejor no...no te crea!s!.- dijo al ver su rostro enfurecerse.- comprende han pasado 3 años y has cambiado, ahora tienes formas.- dijo picaramente y ahora su amiga enrojeció.- pero he visto fotos tuyas de antes... usabas lentes pero no te recogías el cabello en moño, ahora pareces maestra…jeje no te creas...hablando en serio, no te escondas más...más ahora que él esta aquí, demuéstrale que ese dolor que te hizo sufrir quedo atrás...-

.- Vamos Benji, el entrenamiento ya terminó.- Anzy miraba su reflejo una y otra vez en la ventana cercana mientras veía que el equipo entraba a los vestidores, su cabello corto relumbraba bajo la luz del sol y sus lentes enmarcaban unos hermosos ojo color miel...en cualquier momento Benji Price  
vería su obsequio y su carta…no importaba que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, sabia que él se iría pronto y que no sabría cuando regresaría...ella seria feliz con que el supiera sus sentimientos.

.- Oye Benji y eso?.- Benji debía de haber encontrado las cosas y su corazón saltó.- N-no lo se estaba en mi casillero.- Wow, una admiradora, una novia, un amor secreto...- esa voz sonaba muy burlona y de pronto escuchó que Benji se molestaba.- Ya cállate Eddie, no tengo nada parecido.- se escuchó un ruido seco...algo pesado era tirado en un bote.- y esto no me interesa.- Anzy se asomó ligeramente por la ventana y observó con horror que su querido Benji rompía la carta en pedazos y lo tiraba junto al regalo cuyo moño sobresalía del bote de basura.- estas cosas son tonterías, tengo cosas más importantes en que gastar mi tiempo y no quiero más comentarios al respecto.- S-si c-capitán.- se escucho un coro asustado .- Anzy se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, el pecho le dolía amargamente... días después se encontró con Benji en el pasillo de la escuela y sus miradas se cruzaron, Anzy le sostuvo la mirada fríamente mientras se dijo a si misma que jamás abriría su corazón de nuevo tan facilmente.

Otra historia con Benji (tu favorito) este fic empezó en el grupo de msn de Wakabyashifriends de la amiga Lily y en el grupo de Brendanekos shrine, lo iré sacando de poco en poco (maldito trabajo y school grrrrr), bueno otra relacion enfocada a nuestro portero favorito, aunque después delAngel no creo extenderme tanto en otro fic (jeje 51 cap) nos vimos…ya esta arriba el minific de Patty y Oliver.


	2. Ajadestino

Well,well….nos quedamos hace rato (¬¬u que poca la tuya eh?), Anzy tiene poco en Alemania estudiando de intercambio y por las casualidades del destino se encuentras con Benji Price.. su primer amor no correspondido y… continuamos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

.- Oye Price! Ya déjanos descansar no crees?.- el portero rió a carcajadas.- Vaya…no que el gran Michael Steelton era imparable…sinceramente yo apenas estoy calentando y no me has podido anotar ni una sola vez.- Y créele.- Schneider jugaba con el balón despreocupadamente.- este tipo ya se desayunaba muchachitos como tu cuando estabas en 2º de secundaria…por Dios tienes 16 años y eso es todo lo que tienes?.- Vete al diablo Schneider!.- el rubio se dio la vuelta y se alejó furioso de ahí.

.- Vamos Carl…no crees que exageraste?.- dijo Benji mientras se quitaba los guantes y la linda manager le acercaba una toalla y agua y lo miraba embelesada.- No… el que insistió en que entrenáramos con ellos fue él, y mientras estemos en clase yo no dejare de practicar y dudo que tu lo hagas.. aparte me cae muy mal, dicen que maltrata a algunos alumnos por placer.- Vaya y yo pensé que el de mal genio era yo…pero tienes razón es un engreído.- Schneider sonrió Benji era duro por fuera y un poco menos por dentro.- Sobre todo una amiga mía dice que molesta mucho a una amiga suya… a su mejor amiga por el simple hecho de que es muy inteligente aparte de que no es de aquí.- En serio?.- Benji en verdad comenzaba a sentir antipatía por el tipo ese.- Y más mal te va a caer…la chica es japonesa.- Mmm…pues si yo fuera ella ya le hubiera dicho unas cuantas a ese.- Tu… decirle algo? El Benji que conozco ya le hubiera dado un par de golpes.- los dos rieron pero luego Benji repuso seriamente.- Tratare de conocer a esa chica y si ese tipo sigue molestándola le diré un "par de palabritas".- Ese es mi héroe…solo ten cuidado de no enamorar a la damisela.- rió divertido mientras Benji lo miraba ¬¬u.- o peor aun…no vayas a enamorarte, por que…- Yayaya, entendí… dudo mucho enamorarme en estos momentos…mi corazón solo ama el fútbol.- Eso dije yo amigo mío…eso dije yo…-

------------------------------------------------------------------

.- Srita. Aranza!.- Anzy se detuvo en seco en el pasillo ya que el maestro de Alemán le llamaba.- Quiero molestarla para que sea tutor de un alumno con muy malas calificaciones.- Anzy arqueo las cejas, vaya que debía ser malo para que ella una extranjera le ayudara.- usted es mi mejor alumna y si usted ayuda a mejorar a este joven pues puede olvidarse del examen final de semestre.- Tan mal esta?.- y al ver asentir al maestro y pensar en olvidarse de un examen menos aceptó sin pensar y el maestro le dio los horarios y la cantidad de sesiones…no era mucho y empezaba ese mismo día en la biblioteca después del almuerzo. Llegó la hora y se encaminó presurosa al cubículo señalado, dejó sus libros en la mesa y dirigió un saludo a su "alumno", Benji Price la miraba con una relajada sonrisa.- Hola "maestra" listo para escribir jeroglíficos en Alemán.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- Acaso es una broma…no es una locura..una verdadera locura..- Anzy pensaba a mil por hora mientras quien sabe como explicaba la lección a un muy atento Benji.- como diablos puede verse tan lindo serio…como diablos puede batallar para escribir un idioma que domina desde mas tiempo que yo…no, en verdad batalla para escribir.- Aranza!.- esta volvió a la realidad de golpe y mas por que los escrutadores ojos de Benji la miraban divertido.- Tan malo soy que te aburro?.- Nooo nooo como crees.. lo que pasa es que no dormí bien.- u.- si es eso, no estas tan mal, es que confundes la organización de las palabras, pero para tu primer sesión estas buen…bien.- Gracias, en verdad necesitaba esto, debo mantener buenas calificaciones o me mandaran a la banca.- En serio? Yo pensé que solo debías ser bueno en el campo?.- Aparte, el Hamburgo es estricto… puedo ser bueno jugando pero en la escuela es otra cosa… me va bien en las demás materias…tu sabes idioma diferente, una cosa es hablarlo otra escribirlo.- y le dirigió una resplandeciente sonrisa que la desarmó por completo.

.- Hola Anzy!.- Lizzet la miraba con esa mirada divertida, viendo de Benji a ella consecutivamente.- No sabia que estarías de apoyo de nuevo… mucho gusto soy Lizzet Haunt, amiga de Aranza.- Encantado, Benji Price…Haunt?.- Tal vez se te hace conocido mi apellido por que se lo has escuchado a Schneider?.- dijo esta con una sonrisita traviesa mientras Benji no supo que decir.- Bueno supongo que su tiempo ya terminó…anda querida dijiste que me acompañarías de compras.- y en dos hábiles movimientos recogió los libros de Anzy y la alejó de la mesa despidiéndose alegremente de él.- Con que una buena amiga tuya Schneider, eh? Que otro te crea eso.- pero algo rondaba sus pensamientos…Anzy le recordaba a alguien y por el hecho de ser japonesa lo intrigaba más.. pero hacia tanto tiempo de ese recuerdo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Benji se asomó varias veces para cerciorarse de que no había nadie a los alrededores…el lugar estaba vacío y deseó que el bote no lo estuviera…se asomó con avidez al bote de basura del vestidor y respiró aliviado al ver que el regalo seguía allí.- Soy un verdadero imbecil.- sacudió el paquete, solo se había empolvado pero aun se veía perfectamente envuelto, lo había tirado en un arranque de furia… no quería que su equipo y amigos creyeran que su capitán era un débil sentimental…y ese duro capitán ahora tenia un precioso paquete en sus manos el cual abrió con sumo cuidado y apreció grandemente el contenido… unos preciosos guantes con sus iniciales bordadas al igual que varias toallas con el mismo grabado y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver una pequeña tarjeta con unas pocas palabras.- "Aunque te vayas lejos…este sentimiento perdurara en mi corazón, ojala tus sentimientos te lleven adelante..AA".- no importara lo que pasara llevaría esos recuerdos a Alemania y los atesoraría por siempre, alguien entendía sus sentimientos de superación y aunque sabia que se iría le confesaba sus sentimientos…de pronto recordó con horror que había roto la carta que estaba sobre el paquete, volteo el bote de basura sacando cada pedazo de papel y se preguntó si algún día tendría el valor de pegarlos y leer esa carta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

.- Vaya que el destino es juguetón, no lo crees?.- decía Lizzy mientras sorbía una soda de fresa.- Más bien cruel, de todos los chicos de la escuela me tenia que tocar dar sesiones a él.- Pues yo no te vi sufriendo..demasiado, esta como quiere y creo que casi le dijiste que estaba bueno.- OO.- No digas eso!.- Lizzy rió divertida.- Vamos no te pongas así, aparte de que lo tenias muy concentrado, deberías de aprovechar y vengarte de él.- Vengarme? Bromeas? Ni ha de recordar que estuvimos juntos en San Francis, aparte de que yo no estaba en su grupo…- Aun recuerdas cuando tiró el paquete y rompió la carta junto con tu corazón?.- Lizzy al ver la expresión de Anzy supo que dio en la herida pero aun así tampoco le extraño la respuesta de su amiga.- Hace mucho que lo perdoné por eso….aunque aun duele.- una pequeña lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y Lizzy apreció mucho más a su dulce amiga.- En verdad habré hecho lo correcto al pedirte ese favor Schneider?.- pensó esta mientras le extendía un pañuelo a Anzy.- Por que al igual que Anzy ya no pienso salir herida.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Que dijeron… ya no le siguió? Pues Benji mostró que no es tan duro por dentro y Schneider también tiene cola que le pisen….alguien entiende el amor? Oo que caos no?


	3. Descubrimiento

Hellouuuuuu……..nyos quedamos en que Benji ahora es alumno de Anzy y esta ..bueno, pues "sufre" siendo su tutora…continuamos…

--------------------------------------------

La clase de gimnasia estaba en pleno apogeo y Anzy observaba embelesada el alto rendimiento de Lizzy, sus largas piernas hacían sus movimientos mucho más impresionantes… al terminar su ejecución todas aplaudieron emocionadas.- Bravo Lizzy, estuviste magnifica!.- dijo Anzy acercándose a su valkiria favorita y esta sonrió divertida mientras se enredaba una toalla al cuello.- Dices eso por que no puedes ver tu propia rutina… eres excelente amiguita.- esta se sonrojo y en eso la nombraron.- Anda te llaman… eres la ultima y terminamos.- esta asintió mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba a un lado… varias chicas se sentaron junto a Lizzy.- Aranza jamás admitirá que es buena en gimnasia eh?.- dijo una mientras Anzy subía a la barra con un gran salto.- Y vaya que es buena.- dijo otra.- se que su beca también abarca la gimnasia.- Lizzy junto con las demás contuvo el aliento al ver un gran giro imposible que hacia que el ajustado moño de Anzy se deshiciera un poco dejando caer una hermosa y larga coleta de brillante color oscuro… pero no solo ellas contenían el aliento… en una de las puertas del gimnasio varios pares de ojos también admiraban a la chica.- Es preciosa!... que gran habilidad…y es muy hermosa… que lindo cabello… sabes quien es?.- los chicos voltearon a ver a Micheal Steelton quien se veía muy asombrado.- Sinceramente no.- dijo uno.- Pero son todos los grupos de primero…así que podremos averiguarlo…- Averiguar que?.- Schneider hizo aparición con Benji a su lado para la molestia de Michael.- Nada que les importe..- pero Schneider hizo caso omiso y se acercó y uno de los chicos le mostró lo que veían tan interesados.- Vaya…vaya.. que envidioso eres Steelton… mira Benji lo que este no nos quería compartir.- Benji dudó pero al ver la cara de disgusto de Michael se acercó gustoso pero lo que vio por la mirilla realmente lo impresionó… una chica realmente preciosa parecía volar en la barra de gimnasia mientras su largo y sedoso cabello se agitaba bellamente y dijo en voz alta sin pensar.- Que belleza! Saben quien…?.- Ah no! Ni te atrevas Price…- Michael estaba rojo de furia.- tu no tienes ni por que acercarte a esa chica.- Es tu chica acaso Steelton?.- preguntó Schneider muy interesado.- Aun no… pero estas advertido Price.- miró a los demás.- y ustedes también y se dio la vuelta.- Idiota…¬ ¬u.- dijeron varias voces y al escuchar que la clase terminaban se alejaron rápidamente.- Linda chica no?.- dijo Schneider a un muy serio Benji mientras corrían a donde se suponía debían estar.

------------------------------------------------------------

.- Te aseguro que tu ejecución rayó la perfección Aranza… eres una terca!.- Lizzet se duchaba mientras Anzy se cepillaba su largo cabello recién lavado.- Dices eso por ser mi amiga.- Pues la maestra dijo lo mismo y esa no es amiga de nadie… que bueno que las clases ya terminaron… solo terminamos de cambiarnos y adiós escuela hasta el lunes.- Mmmm… ni tanto… mañana tengo lección con Price y supongo que será….- En su habitación?.- dijo Lizzy emocionada mientras saltaba en la ducha.- Muy graciosa solo es una hora y de eso a llevarlo a mi habitación….- Si seria como sacarse la lotería.- Jaja… me matas de risa Lizzet.- suspiró y se abocó a cepillar su cabello….tenía tantas ganar de cortarlo y de no al mismo tiempo…le gustaba verlo caer en sedosa cascada… jamás lo había tenido tan largo……….y alguien también admiraba su cabello desde afuera de los vestidores…pensaba como pudo habérsele pasado por alto esa visión celestial… ese angelito que el cielo mandaba de vez en cuando para los pobres mortales como él… y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.- Steelton…envidioso de nuevo!.- dijo Schneider sorprendiéndolo mientras Benji aprovechaba y veía de nuevo a la chica quien se peinaba su larga y sedosa cabellera… esta de pronto alzó el rostro y pudo apreciar sus preciosos ojos de color miel que parecían capturar la luz en ellos…. una luz que Benji recordaba por siempre en sus sueños… no podía ser…ahora recordaba.- Es Aranza…- todos voltearon a ver a Benji como si hubiera dicho una locura.- Que idioteces dices Price!.- Michael hizo una mueca sarcástica.- Asaba es totalmente diferente…- Así? Muy bien genio, obsérvala bien… el mismo color de cabello (admitámoslo en Alemania casi no hay cabello negro) y recuerda que siempre lo trae recogido (osea es largo), misma estatura, por supuesto que por el ejercicio no trae los lentes y…- Michael ya estaba embarrado en la puerta y miraba a la chica de arriba abajo sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos reconocían.- Nopuedeseeeeeerrrrrrr……….- y la puerta del vestidor cedió ante el peso de los chicos que cayeron como viles costales de arena, claro que Benji y Michael quedaron a los pies de Aranza que los veía petrificada.- Que demonios…! Lizzet salía de la ducha solo con su bata puesta y miraba de uno a otro con cara de pocos amigos.- Sabes que te ves más hermosa enojada.- dijo Schneider poniéndose de pie rápidamente mientras le dirigía un guiño coqueto a Lizzy y un rápido adiós a Anzy.- Chicos huyamos mientras nuestras cabezas permanecen en nuestros hombros.- Michael miró de soslayo a Anzy y se levanto de un salto pero Benji aun se tomo su tiempo para levantarse ya que no quitaba la vista de ella y le sonrió travieso…- Te ves mejor así…- y los 3 chicos salieron disparados de ahí dejando a una muy desconcertada Aranza.- Me puedes decir que…- Sucedió?Ni idea.- Lizzy se sentó junto a ella.- pero te puedo decir varias cosas… primera y la más curiosa… Steelton no te quitaba la mirada de encima, hasta se veía raro; segunda, Benji te sonrió como si te fuera a tirar un mordisco y tercera… con la pena amiga mía, han dejado tus lentes hechos polvo.- alzó lo que quedaba de armazón del suelo mientras los vidrios yacían donde habían caído los chicos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

En los dormitorios de chicos, Schneider no podía dejar de observar a un muy melancólico Benji que solo estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mientras parecía mirar al espacio infinito.- Muy bien Benji, desde que te conozco he querido conocer una debilidad tuya… pero en 3 años me encuentro con que esa debilidad es una niña…- Schneider calló de pronto al ver los ojos centellantes de Benji, pero también estaba muy sonrojado.- Carl… esa niña…Aranza es la niña que me dejó regalos antes de irme.- Schneider sonrió no solo por el hecho de que ya sabia que niña…sino el que le dijera Carl.- Ah te refieres.- Schneider se acercó a su escritorio y saco una cajita.- a la que te escribió esta carta?.- Kalzu ya la terminó?.- Al parecer, dice que fue difícil pegarla pero que en verdad recogiste casi todos los papeles menos uno…- extendió una hoja al parecer scaneada con dibujos de recortes.- dice que lo peor es no entender ni jota de japonés… como pudiste tener eso guardado por más de 3 años?.- Por idiota y por cobarde amigo mío.- dijo este con una muy triste sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------

.- Nos vamos capitán, hasta mañana!.- Benji observó que Paul, Eddie y Johnny se habían cambiado más rápido que los demás y traían la mochila al hombro.- Por que la prisa?.- Es que tenemos asesoría de inglés..- dijo Eddie un poco avergonzado.- Tu sabes.- terció Johnny.- para poder pasar el examen de admisión a la secundaria.- Ah, es cierto.- Benji terminaba de ponerse el uniforme.- yo me voy a saltar ese requisito.- Mmmmmmmmmmm!.- dijeron los tres.- No sabia que estaban tan mal en esa materia…- No les creas capitán…- dijo Víctor interrumpiendo y mirando al trío de manera divertida mientras estos se sintieron amenazados.- no están tan mal…es por la tutora que les pusieron.- Víctor!.- Que? Es verdad yo también quería ir pero mis calificaciones son mejores que ellos.- Jajajajajajajaja.- Benji rió con buena gana.- así que van a la asesoría por la tutora… debe ser en realidad muy linda.- y rió más al ver los sonrojados rostros de sus compañeros y aun riendo dijo que los acompañaría para constatar que tan linda era, así que junto con Víctor y el trío refunfuñón se dirigieron a las salas de estudios.- Mira capitán es ella.- dijo Víctor apuntando hacia las escaleras y Benji se encontró con una delicada criatura que bajaba las escaleras con una gracia exquisita.. su cabello era muy corto de un negro centelleante…traía lentes pero estos enmarcaban unos preciosos ojos miel que relumbraban bajo la luz del sol… con razón el trío maravilla quería la tutora para ellos solitos… era preciosa y su carácter amable sobresalía a flor de piel.. se despedía de algunas compañeras y comenzó a andar por el pasillo donde estaban parados y de pronto sucedió… sus miradas se cruzaron y Benji sintió un suave calor subir por su rostro pero este calor fue apagado por una mirada glaciar por parte de ella…si solo fueron unos segundos mientras esta le sostuvo la mirada para Benji fue una dolorosa eternidad..esa mirada contenía todo y a la vez nada…pasó de largo sin mirarlo siquiera… lo ignoró como si fuera un estorbo y con una seña hizo que el trío se fuera tras de ella.- H-hasta mañana capitán!.- dijo Paul tratando de seguir a los demás.- Capitán… estas bien?.- dijo Víctor mirando preocupado a Benji.- Si.- dijo este sonriendo débilmente.- que me podría pasar? Vamos te invito una soda.- y mientras salieron Benji pudo voltear discretamente y observar el suave vaivén de ese cabello oscuro.

---------------------------------------------------------

.- Condenada Lizzet… como se atrevió a esconder toda mi ropa!.- Anzy se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo de su dormitorio mientras le echaba una hojeada al reloj de la pared.- solo me dejo esta playera y estos pantalones.- miraba con desaprobación la camiseta rosa y los pantalones de mezclilla que se ajustaban cómodamente pero eso no era lo que le molestaba…noooooooo…eso era lo mínimo…le había quitado todos sus broches…solo le había dejado una liga… y los pupilentes era la cereza en el pastel...- "Lo siento linda, tus lentes tardaran casi una semana ..pero retraje 3 pares de pupilentes…lindos y cómodos".-.- Si como no, como no se los pone ella… pero ni modo… en verdad los ocupo.- dijo al fin derrotada, se recogió el cabello enana coleta…tomó sus libros y dando un gran suspiro salió de su habitación.

----------------------------------------------------

.- Ah…hola- fue todo lo que Benji pudo articular como saludo.- puedes pasar.- Anzy pasó a la habitación de Benji….estaba inmaculadamente ordenado y la mesa que dominaba justo en medio estaba brillante y con una gran caja de galletas en medio.- calentaré el té.. siéntate por favor.- Anzy esperaba que Benji dijera algo por su aspecto y que no imaginara que iba así por el…bueno no por propia cuenta…se sentó y comenzó a sacar los apuntes…quería acabar rápido con todo eso…un suave aroma inundo sus sentidos….- Té japonés…- alzó la vista y un sonriente Benji le entregó una humeante taza.- tengo meses sin tomarlo…jamás se me ocurrió traer.- Jeje… yo lo pido seguido, cuando me lleguen mis suministros te obsequiare una cajita.- una sonrisa brillante se formó en el rostro de la chica y el pulso del portero se aceleró… no podía dejar de admirarla desde que llegó… se veía muy bien con esas ropas tan sencillas fuera del serio uniforme de la escuela, su cabello recogido en una simple coleta la hacia verse mas pequeña y fuera de esos pesados lentes sus ojos miel resplandecían… bendijo el accidente mentalmente.- Siento mucho lo de ayer…- mintió Benji, pero lo dijo sinceramente avergonzado (je).- El que anduvieras de mirón junto con Steelton o el que destrozaran mis anteojos.- L-lo siento..- Anzy quiso reír ante el rostro avergonzado y cómico del portero pero lo disimulo lo mas que pudo.- No importa, Lizzy me consiguió unos pupilentes por que realmente ocupo los lentes… lo que no logro entender…es que rayos veían?..- Benji puso cara de interrogación…esa chica en verdad no entendía nada de nada.- bueno en fin continuemos donde nos quedamos…- la tarde se deslizó rápidamente y al igual que los pensamientos de Benji… Anzy parecía no prestarle atención o eso quería demostrar…Steelton con gusto lo haría trizas si viera lo cerca que estaba de ella…Benji y Schneider habían llegado a esa conclusión simple…Steelton estaba enamorado de Anzy desde hacia tiempo.. si no es desde que la conoció (según Schneider) y por eso la trataba mal con tal de olvidarla…pero el corazón a veces es mas fuerte que cualquier estúpido orgullo…….y Benji era fiel representante de eso.

* * *

.- Bueno terminamos por hoy.- Anzy cerró los apuntes en un suspiro.- y como supongo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer..- esta se comenzó a levantar de la silla pero Benji totalmente relajado en su silla solo sonrió.- Pues supones mal…. estoy solo como ostra…así que soy todo tuyo….- la sorpresa de Anzy pasó a la impotencia ya que Benji la arrastró literalmente a la calle y se encontró jugando videojuegos…aun era buena en las arcadias y pues Benji también resulto ser buen contrincante…donde para nada le ganó fue en el emulador de portería……Benji acabó con los tickets de las máquinas.- Jeje casi le da un infarto al de los premios.- dice Benji sosteniendo un gran panda de peluche.- Si.- dice Anzy abrazando una muñeca de rizos negros.- te llevaste los regalos de más puntos.- Te gustó la muñeca eh?.- dijo Benji viéndola acariciar la rizada cabellera.- Muy linda, gracias y tu panda es lindo también.- Sip, servirá para que Schneider ya no diga que duermo solo.- OO.- Eh?.- Anzy se puso de mil colores mientras Benji agitaba las manos avergonzado.- No-no es lo que te imaginas…el muy presumido tiene un osito negro y siempre me echa en cara que nadie acompaña mi sueño.- Anzy rió junto con él, imaginarse a Schneider abrazando un oso para dormir…a Lizzy le encantaría saberlo. Y de pronto se imaginó la cara de su amiga viéndola junto a Price.- Gustas un helado?.- esta aceptó sin pensar y mientras permanecía sentada en la mesita observaba a Benji detenidamente, traía puesto unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca con bordes negros y una gorra negra…estaba muy apuesto y las miradas de las damas aun acompañadas se lo confirmaban y más cuando regresó con los helados creyó escuchar un gran suspiro de decepción.

Mientras disfrutaban el helado Benji disfrutaba ver el suave cabello de Anzy caer con tanta gracia sobre sus hombros…veía su rostro una y otra vez y sus dudas se desvanecían más…era tiempo de jugarse la ultima carta por si las dudas.- Muy bien Anzy.- esta alzó brevemente la mirada de su gran helado.- de que parte de Japón eres?…- Fujisawa…- Ah..- eso aclaraba algo…solo hay 2 escuelas.- Nweppy o San Francis?….- lo dijo tan rápido que tal vez ella no escucho pero mientras tomaba otra cucharada escuchó claramente.- San Francis…- Anzy casi se ahoga en su helado……..acababa de decirle a benji algo que realmente no debía…..que habían estado en la misma escuela.

----------------------------------------------

Pues Anzy la regó…al parecer Benji no es tan frío de sentimientos…pero el orgullo a veces afecta de más…sig capitulo… casi todo se revelará…y que tiene que ver Schneider con Lizzet…nos vimos.


	4. Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas

Oki…nos quedamos, Anzy soltó sin querer información indebida (la sopa que) y pues esta en un lindo aprieto…gracias por leernos……

-----------------------------------------------------

.- Tontatontatontatonta.- se decía mentalmente Anzy mientras veía la sonrisa de triunfo en el apuesto rostro de Benji Price.- Así que eres de San Francis..- Anzy saboreo por última vez su helado….no le supo a nada.- que grata sorpresa yo también.- si Benji no se estaba burlando de ella lo disimulaba muy bien.- y pues creo que como llevamos las mismas clases tu yo estábamos en el mismo grado.- esta asintió casi sin querer verlo.- yo estaba en el grupo A y tu…- En el D…- dijo esta resignada.- pero tu sinceramente no socializabas con nadie fuera del equipo de Fútbol.- Touche… pensó ella al ver su reacción, también jugaría sucio.- y después de ganar el torneo nacional en la primaria…te marchaste.- Benji guardó un extraño silencio, tomó su cucharilla y continuo engullendo su helado como si nada.- Por que no me extraña….eres una tonta Anzy…acaso creías que el te recordaría… son japoneses en ALEMANIA solo en eso se parecen…tomo su cucharilla y continuo devorando helado…con razón dicen que es lo mejor para las penas, el dulce sabor la relajo de nuevo… Benji de pronto dejó la cucharilla tras el vaso vació y mirándola directamente dijo.- Te recuerdo!

.- QQQue?.- Anzy por segunda vez se atraganto su helado y mientras tosía y Benji le acercaba servilletas caballerosamente…este aun sonreía.- Tu eres la chica que fue tutora de Paul, Johny y Eddie.- Anzy escuchaba mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora…cierto lo había olvidado… lo mas cerca que había estado de Benji era el Trío invencible de Sn Francis, a excepción de Eddie que hasta hacia unos años había mejorado un poco los otros 2 chicos eran también muy guapos…pero solo Eddie fue el que le dijo el por que la razón de que los otros estaban en tutorías…se sentían muy guapos ( aunque lo eran) y habían tratado de conquistarla pero como el si necesitaba las clases había tenido que aceptar compartirlas con ellos…aparte Eddie fue el que le dio información (sin querer) de que el se marchaba a Europa a entrenar en un prestigioso club…y de ahí la razón de expresarle sus sentimientos…para que estos acabaran en un cesto de basura de los vestidores…la siguiente tutoría después de eso se lo topo en el pasillo y fue la ultima vez que lo vio directamente.- Aranza Asaba…estas aquí?.- Anzy salio de su sopor y alzó la vista a un preocupado Benji.- en donde estabas?.- En un lugar muy lejano que creí olvidado.- dijo sonriendo tristemente.- Espero no estar yo ahí.- Benji observó con placer las mejillas sonrojadas de su acompañante…sabia perfectamente que triste momento habría recordado… el aun no olvidaba su fría mirada…esa mirada que congeló y aceleró su corazón.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Salieron de la heladería en completo silencio…Anzy se sentía vulnerable y Benji impenetrable como siempre…pero de pronto se paró frente a ella.- Yo aun sigo sin tener que hacer y como supongo que tu también…- la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un centro comercial y se pararon frente a los carteles del cine. La mente de Anzy corrió a mil por hora….todo menos eso…de por si..sola con el y luego sola en un lugar oscuro…nnnnnnooooooo.- No me llama la atención ninguna de esas películas.- Igualmente…vamonos no?.- Acaso me tienes miedo Asaba?.- No Price…como crees?.- dijo esta rápidamente y algo llamó su atención y sonrió….- Que tal eres para patinar?.-

.- Eres cruel Anzy!.- Benji estaba sujeto de las barras…no podía sostenerse mientras Anzy se deslizaba ligeramente por la pista de hielo.- aparte de que esta helado.- Anzy se barrió triunfante cerca de él.- Price..no seas llorón…anda ven yo te ayudo.- Benji no lo dudó ni un instante y casi se lanzó a sus brazos y ella en un ágil movimiento se zafo y solo sostuvo sus manos y lo ayudó a apoyarse y comenzaron suavemente a patinar….la pista estaba totalmente desierta y Anzy se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal ser el caballero de aquel tembeleque portero.- Esto no esta tan difícil.- dijo el con una brillante sonrisa que la desarmó y sin pensar lo soltó…- Anzy…no me sueltes………….- PUM!.- Benji hizo un rápido movimiento y al caer el cayó abajo quedando Anzy encima del portero.- Benji estas bien?.- Benji tenia los ojos cerrados y permanecía muy quieto, Anzy se acercó temerosa de que le hubiera pasado algo malo y al acercarse más para ver si estaba respirando unas manos se deslizaron por su cabeza y unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos…tan suaves y livianos como una pluma, acariciaban sus labios de una forma por mas tierna y sublime…un hechizo que parecía no terminar nunca… pero terminó y los ojos brillantes de Benji parecían abarcar toda su alma.- te atrapé…- la fría realidad cayó de golpe y hundiendo sus manos en el pecho de Benji se levantó de un salto dejándolo tirado en plena pista.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzy corría con desesperación…su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento… pero que tonta había sido…por un breve momento las puertas del cielo se abrieron ante ella pero el infierno de la incertidumbre la había hecho caer de nuevo.- Solo se burló de ti…solo se divirtió contigo….no significó nada para él…- esas vocecitas resonaban en su cabeza..pero una muy pequeña resonó.- pero para ti tampoco significó nada?.- se detuvo en seco…había llegado a los dormitorios, respiró profundo y se dirigió a su habitación…vivía sola pero Lizzy vivía a untado y casi siempre estaba con ella…abrió su puerta y agradeció que estaba completamente sola…se dejó caer en su cama hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada…quería hundir su tristeza también….pero el recuerdo de esos suaves labios no desaparecía...no quería desaparecer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider llegó un poco mas tarde de lo habitual y entro con cautela…y suspiró de disgusto al ver a su compañero enfrascado en una pelea con su saco de boxeo…benji estaba solamente con unos boxer y una camiseta totalmente mojadas.- Por que estas como fiera enjaulada? Por que estas molesto? Benji?.- este se quitó la camiseta y la aventó con furia.- Soy un soberano imbecil!.- Bueno… siempre he estado con esa duda pero como tu ya me lo aseguraste…- sonrió este pero al ver la seria expresión de su amigo.- que pasó? Aparte de lo imbecil claro…- La besé… Quequeque…?- Eso…- La besaste…- Si.- Tan pronto?.- Si.- La besaste.- Que SI.- IMBECIL!.- LO SEEEEEEEE!.-Benji dio un ultimo golpe al saco y este se bamboleo peligrosamente como si se fuera a caer.- Soy un...- Ya entendí eso…que diablos pasó?.- Benji le platicó toda esa amena tarde hasta el momento en que sus hormonas hicieron aparición…Schneider contuvo una carcajada sin éxito.- Los dos son unos tontos.- Schneider!.- Si, ella por no creer que la recordaras y tu un lobo hambriento que correteo de mas al corderito… que al parecer te fascinó?.- Benji se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.- Bueno aun no todo esta perdido…cuantas sesiones te faltan?.- ¿Tu crees que después de esto ella va a querer volver a verme?.- Si es tan cumplida como creo…lo mas probable es que si vuelva…claro que no esperes que te trate bien de nuevo…lo mas probable es que levante de nuevo una barrera hacia ti.- no lo dudes ni por un instante…si al menos no se pusiera esos lentes de nuevo… y tu por que tan tarde?.- Oh…yo también intento enderezar mi vida…pero la verdad la veo mas difícil que tu..- Ya…pero si tu las botas como si fueran desechables y todas parecen malas copias de Barbie.. acaso andas tras la original de nuevo?.- Si.- dijo este quitándose la chaqueta y el resto de su ropa quedando en Boxers mientras tomaba a su oso negro y lo acostaba junto a el…si ella supiera con que dormía…- Hey y desde cuando tienes ese Panda.. Price?.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzy no pudo dormir nada bien…y el que Lizzet no se apareciera ni en la mañana la desanimó mucho más y para e colmo de los males no había podido cambiar con nadie las sesiones con Benji…el mundo realmente estaba en su contra.- Buenos días Anzy!.- Lizzy estaba con cara de sueño infinito con una gran taza café enfrente.- Miserable te espere toda la noche y jamás llegaste..- dijo Anzy con un triste reproche.- Que? Te sucedió algo grave y no me di cuenta? Perdóname llegue tan tarde que me fui directo a mi dormitorio….dime que te hizo Price?.- Eso..esto que yo…momento como sabes que salí con Price.- Lizzy no sabia nadita de discreción pero salio del atolladero.- Como te fuiste a las sesiones y ya no volviste solo sume 1 + 1.- Pues acabó en tragedia…- Se sobrepasó contigo el muy…ya sabrá quien soy…- se levantó y se arremango y antes de irse a buscar al patán le preguntó a una anonadada Anzzy.- Que tanto te hizo para así golpearlo yo?.- Me besó…..- dijo en un susurro.- QUEEEEEEEEE!.- que imbecil, pensó Lizzy pero al ver la cara de su amiga se sentó de nuevo a su lado y la abrazó.- Mmmm pues si no lo disfrutaste al menos lo hubieras golpeado ayer.- vio con diversión como su amiga se ponía de mil colores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benji iba hecho un montón de nervios…él el señor dureza y serenidad ahora era un muchachito nervioso de ver a una jovencita que podía congelar hasta el infierno con una mirada, entro al aula y la encontró serena y tranquila a excepción de una chica con un horrible peinado que sacaba varios cuadernos y que le esperaba impaciente…la clase comenzó y la chica le enseñaba en forma mecánica y sin interés alguno de agradarle, ya no soporto mas e iba a decirle toda la letanía de disculpas de un golpe cuando tocaron a la puerta…Aranza se levantó y recibió a alguien con quien intercambio unas palabras… la otra voz se escuchaba presurosa.- En un momento vuelvo..- la primera frase decente que el dirigía en todo el rato… luego escucho murmullos extraños…alguien molesto…un pequeño grito y Benji se levantó de un salto y salió como bólido al pasillo… Michael Steelton tenia acorralada a Anzy y esta trataba de zafarse sin éxito… un segundo y el desgraciado trataba de besarla…un segundo y el puño de Benji se estrellaba en su horrenda cara.

--------------------------------------------

Pues…Benji no sabe ni tiene la menor idea de cómo expresar sus sentimientos y Anzzy esta demasiado confundida… Lizzy y Schneider saben todo mejor que ellos…próximo cap miu.


	5. El amor en tu mirada

Estamos de new…pues Benji esta dispuesto a tratar de conquistar el corazón de Aranza…pero ella querrá ser conquistada? Continuamos…

----------------------------------------------------------

Benji solo podía sentir furia…pero otro escozor en el corazón no lo dejaba tranquilo…solo quería hacer pedazos a ese infeliz…pero una voz de razón lo hizo salir de ese torbellino de emociones.- Benji….detente por favor!.- Benji detuvo el puñetazo a escasos milímetros de la cara de Michael quién seguía viéndolo con odio.- Muy bien…solo por que tu lo pides… este bastardo…- pero vio de nuevo la expresión de Anzy y calló alejándose de él.- Michael se levanto y se tocó la cara…esos golpes pronto serian moretones.- Esto no se quedará así Price…eres un entrometido..- Y tu eres un desgraciado por querer aprovecharte de ella.- Benji sentía que la sangre hervía en su cabeza.- ella nunca te ha dado lugar…tu siempre la has molestado y ahora…- Ahora me he dado cuenta que me gusta…que me gusta mucho y vine a demostrarle que valgo más la pena que tu…tu solo la harás sufrir… no te la mereces.- Anzy estaba asustada y sonrojada…ese chico siempre se burlaba de ella y la hacia sentirse menos…por que ahora?...pero nunca podría albergarle ningún sentimiento que rebasara la amistad.. y miró de soslayo a Benji…la furia iluminaba sus ojos, estaba aun en posición de ataque para defenderla en cualquier momento…su corazón parecía a punto de desbocarse solo al verlo.- Michael..te equivocas.. Benji y yo no tenemos una relación ni nada parecido.- Benji volteo a mirarla…de nuevo esa mirada de hielo estaba en su rostro.- pero tu comportamiento tampoco es aceptable…siempre me has tratado mal…desde que llegue..así que no comprendo de donde piensas que yo te…- Me gustas Aranza!.- grito Michael.- Por eso no podía darme el lujo de que mis compañeros supieran que me gusta solo una chica.. no comprendes que un chico de mi posición…- Ah tu posición como capitán no te permite ser sincero…que cobarde eres..- dijo Anzy, pero esas palabras también iban dirigidas a alguien más.- por quedar bien y mantener esa estupida imagen te importa un bledo los sentimientos de los demás…que poco vales Michael.- se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo al aula. Michael y Benji se quedaron viendo fijamente.- No te atrevas a acercártele de nuevo Steelton.- Es una amenaza?.- Steelton río divertido.- no parece que ella también quiera tu protección…- y se alejó dejando a un muy furioso Benji…ese escozor aun permanecía…de pronto algo pareció iluminar el rostro del portero…CELOS!

----------------------------------------------

Una desconsolada Anzy trataba de acomodar sus útiles en vano, no podía meterlos todo en la mochila…deseaba desesperadamente salir de ahí…lo de Michael la había dejado sorprendida…pero lo menos que podría sentir por el seria cariño…la puerta se abrió suavemente y Benji entró con una extraña mirada.- La clase se termina Benji… lo siento me voy..- pero ya no pudo decir más por que Benji la abrazaba firmemente mientras su cabeza descansaba en su hombro.- Perdóname por favor…por lo de ayer…por lo de más ayer…- dejo caer un suave beso en su cabello mientras zafaba el broche que lo sostenía dejándolo caer en suave cascada.- y por ultimo por esto…- Anzy estaba completamente sin palabras…estas simplemente no llegaban a su boca…- solo te pido un ultimo favor, aun faltan sesiones y si quieres pido otro tutor…pero necesito mostrarte algo.. por favor..- esta asintió despacio y salieron del aula rumbo a los dormitorios. Era domingo así que el campus estaba desierto.. Benji veía de reojo a Anzy, no fuera a ultimo minuto decirle que no…sonrió suavemente, domingo y ella en uniforme.- No hay nadie.- dijo esta en un susurro y comenzaron a subir las escaleras y quedaron frente al departamento…Benji sacó la llave y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara..esta dudo unos instantes.- Solo un minuto para sacar unas cosas…no te morderé.- esta se sonrojó ampliamente y a pesar de la vergüenza entro… ordenado como siempre, se acercó hacia una foto enmarcada que llamó su atención… el antiguo equipo del San Francis le sonreía junto a otros chicos que recordó eran del Nweppy…Benji estaba agachado sacando una caja de debajo de su cama… un ruido proveniente de la ducha los alertó.- Schneider a estas horas aquí?.- pregunto Benji en voz alta mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño y se quedó paralizado al escuchar una suave risa de chica…inmediatamente dio la vuelta, tomó la caja con un brazo y con la mano libre tomó de la suya a Anzy y salieron disparados de ahí.- Lo siento Anzy…Schneider nunca….- pero Dany se veía muy divertida corriendo tomada de su mano.- Vamos a mi cuarto.- dijo esta cuando salieron del edificio.- la encargada es buena onda y no nos regañara… aparte de que ella lleva chicos diferentes cada vez que puede jeje.- OOu

----------------------------------------------------

La habitación de Anzy era más pequeña, pero igual de cómoda que la de Benji.. pero a Benji le pareció mas acogedora…- Siéntate por favor.- Benji se sentó en la pequeña mesa mientras la veía servirle un poco de refresco.- No te sientas apenado por lo de Schneider…- se sonrojaron ambos divertidos mientras ponía un vaso frente a él.- pero desde cuando Lizzy tiene una relación con Schneider?.- Benji casi se atragantó con la soda.- La reconociste?.- esta asintió sentándose frente a él.- B-bueno..ellos fueron hace tiempo en la secundaria hasta que tuvieron.. cierto problema, ella no espero a que el escogiera y lo dejó y desde entonces….- Ella lo dejó por el fútbol…- dijo Anzy con una triste sonrisa.- pero lo de hace rato explica por que llega tan tarde… ella nunca toma a un chico enserio desde que la conozco ( que en si es poco je).- Schneider hace lo mismo… esos dos se quieren…aunque creo que es un poco tarde para habernos dado cuenta…- se volvieron a sonrojar y en eso sonó el celular de Benji, este arqueo una ceja al ver quien era.- Hablando del rey de Roma… que pasa Schneider? Bromeas? ¬ ¬u… eres un infeliz… si esta bien…recoge tu tiradero…- le colgó con un gesto molesto.- el señor ocupa la habitación toda la noche…me manda a dormir afuera.- Anzy contuvo una risa pero Benji la miró molesto.- Anda ríete…primero no me quieres ver más y ahora te estas burlando de mi y yo ..y yo que quiero mostrarte…- Tienes razón…que es lo que querías mostrarme.- Esto…- benji abrió la caja y Anzy sintió que las lagrimas rondaban sus ojos…hacia tanto tiempo de eso…hacia tanto que había visto eso por ultima vez….. los guantes y las toallas que había enviado a bordar especialmente para él estaban frente a sus ojos.

-------------------------------------------------

No sabia si sentirse culpable…no sabia que decir… jamás esperó que ella se pusiera así…comenzó a sollozar para luego dejarse caer en una silla con el rostro tapado con sus manos, se agachó frente a ella.- Anzy…Anzy…por favor mírame….- esta levantó lentamente la mirada y sus ojos húmedos lo miraban con tristeza.- Entonces es cierto…tu fuiste quien me dejó estos recuerdos y yo fui tan desgraciado de despreciarlos…no soy mejor que Steelton… pero inmediatamente después de eso los recupere…junto con la carta.- Anzy vio lo que parecía un rompecabezas.- Kalzu un amigo de Schneider y mío me hizo el favor de pegarlo para leerlo apenas anoche…en todos estos años no me atreví a pegarlo.. solo recogí todos los pedazos y los guarde…perdóname por favor por todo este tiempo…- Anzy lo abrazó.- Eres un tonto…un reverendo tonto…siempre ocultas tus sentimientos tras esa fría mirada…después de escucharte esa vez…mi corazón se rompió…y huí…huí de cualquier sentimiento hacia un chico…y luego te fuiste a un lugar de Europa que no sabia…toda la secundaria trate de enterrar tu recuerdo y para… para nada…- No digas eso… yo tampoco pude olvidar esa helada mirada que me dirigiste esa primera vez que en verdad te vi… y no me gusto… pero me jure que algún día descubriría lo que ocultaba esa mirada…- extendió la carta frente a ella.- Aquí me cuentas cuando te fijaste en mi…las veces que fuiste a apoyarme…y al final me dices que no esperas que yo te corresponda…pero que a pesar de todo me deseabas lo mejor… lo ultimo es el pedazo que jamás encontré…- Anzy se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano….- que ya no ocultaras tus sentimientos tras tu mirada…que eso solo lo dejaras para el fútbol…ya que los ojos es la ventana del alma".- Benji la observó como si fuera la primera vez de nuevo… pero ahora una hermosa sonrisa brillaba en su rostro y como lo había deseado desde que la conoció hundió sus manos en su cabello y la besó hambriento, mientras Anzy se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- Te ves muy contenta "Barbie".- Schneider ponía un gran tazón de helado enfrente de una sonriente Lizzy.- aquí esta tu premio.- Bien merecido lo tengo no crees? Y ya no me llames así o comenzare a decirte "Ken".- Okeyyy… no dije nada.- posó sus celestes ojos en ella mientras esta devoraba el helado.- pero creo que jamás podré agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado con Benji.- Lizzy se lamió los labios mientras a Schneider se le secaba la boca de verla y sonrió picara.- Esos dos necesitaban un exorcismo… pero creo que hasta Steelton abrió los ojos… en fin tuvo que aceptar que esos dos se quieren… no resultó tan malo.- Y yo como resulté?.- dijo este mirándola intensamente.- De que hablas Willis?.- este frunció el ceño pero esta se levanto y le murmuró al oído.- Depende de que quieras respuesta… pero si es de lo que creo no te lo diré en voz alta… pero te defiendes.- Chistosa.- Lo siento querido no podemos hablar de eso delante de los niños.- dijo mientras engullía una gran cucharada y Benji y Anzy veían con cara de What el sonrojado rostro de Schneider.- De que diablos hablan?.- dijo Benji alzando una ceja mientras Aranza reía divertida.- Nada.- dijo Lizzy guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.- que los hombres no son tan malos después de todo.- Lizzy se alzo de nuevo y le daba un gran beso a Schneider mientras Aranza hacia lo mismo con Benji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocultas tus sentimientos tras esa fría mirada.

Ocultas tu corazón tras un muro de hielo.

Pero algún día yo los rescataré y los haré vibrar bajo el calor del sol.

Y ese día ya no ocultaré más mis sentimientos por ti…ya que te amo.

-------------------------------------------------

Y que creen…tardada pero ya terminamos con este pequeño fic (milagro!) gracias por sus rewiews y nos leemos pronto…miu!.


End file.
